Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War is the sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''and the thirteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe . It will start Phase 3 of the MCU. Plot ''To be added Cast *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man‘Captain America 3′ Officially Titled ‘Civil War’; Robert Downey Jr. Confirmed *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black PantherChadwick Boseman To Play BLACK PANTHER In CAPTAIN AMERICA 3; Concept Art Revealed *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/CrossbonesExpect Frank Grillo To Suit Up As Crossbones in ‘Captain America 3′Captain America 3: Frank Grillo on Getting Scanned For His Crossbones Costume * Daniel Brühl as Baron Zemo Daniel Bruhl Cast in Marvel’s Captain America: Civil WarThe Walt Disney Studios/Marvel Studios feature film 'Captain America: Civil War' casting calls are now underway for new co-starring and supporting roles Production Development By January 2014, Anthony and Joe Russo had signed on to return to direct a third installment, which they confirmed in March 2014, with Chris Evans returning as Captain America, Kevin Feige producing and Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely returning to write the screenplay. Markus and McFeely revealed that they began working on the screenplay in late 2013 while the Russo brothers began work in February 2014. The re-hiring of the directors, three months before the release of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, came as a result from impressive test screenings with Marvel executives. In an April 2014 interview, Joe Russo described the project as a continuation of the story from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. "What’s nice about the film is that... it’s a two-parter," said Russo. "There’s a journey that the Winter Soldier goes on that isn’t complete yet. The next movie, it would seem logically to want to be about the completion of that journey." Anthony Mackie, who plays the Falcon in the previous film, concurred, "In the comics, Cap would always call on the Falcon for help, and then they'd go their separate ways. Avengers 2 is one of those instances where Cap goes off and does his thing. Then, he'll circle back around to get my help for Captain America 3. That will pick up where we left off and Avengers 2 will be a segue to something else." Also in April, Marvel announced a release date of May 6, 2016, and Trent Opaloch, who was the cinematographer on The Winter Solider, said he would return for the sequel. In July 2014, Markus and McFeely stated they were midway through a first draft for the film, and filming was expected to begin in April 2015, and the following month, stated they were looking to make the tone of the film "an amalgam" of The First Avenger and The Winter Solider In August 2014, the Russos stated that the film takes place “a couple years” after The Winter Soldier left off and will continue to focus on Steve Rogers' relationship with Bucky Barnes while continuing to explore the political themes related to Captain America. “The character was invented for an explicitly political purpose. So it’s hard to get away from that nature,” said Anthony Russo. The Russos also said that they will be “bringing some new elements to the table that will give us a twist on Winter Soldier.” Also in the month, the Russos indicated that filming is scheduled to begin in April 2015 in Atlanta and that Markus and McFeely submitted a first draft of the screenplay they were "ecstatic" with, as well as stating the film's title would be announced "in a month or so at most". Additionally, they said the concept and title for the film came from Feige, who has had it "for a while", with Joe stating, "We can pitch out characters that we think would be interesting in the story. There’s incredible room to move," and Anthony adding that the film has to wrap itself around Feige's idea In September 2014, Joe expanded by saying the film would have another "big idea that alters the universe as a whole in some way" similar to S.H.I.E.L.D. falling in The Winter Soldier, with the rest of the film, such as the characters, story and tone, left open to the Russos' and writers' interpretation. Pre-production By October 2014, Robert Downey, Jr. entered final negotiations to reprise his role as Iron Man in the film. Downey was added in order to adapt the 2006-2007 "Civil War" comic book storyline, which pitted Iron Man against Captain America, for the film. Variety noted that Marvel initially wanted Downey's part to be smaller, however "Downey wanted Stark to have a more substantial role in the film’s plot." Variety also noted that Downey would receive $40 million plus backend for his participation, as well as an additional payout if the film outperforms Winter Soldier, as the studio would feel the success of the third film would be attributed to Downey. At the end of the month, it was confirmed Stan would return as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, and a few days later the official title was revealed as Captain America: Civil War, as well as confirming Downey's appearance, and announcing that Chadwick Boseman would appear in the film as Black Panther, ahead of a solo film. Feige also confirmed the film would be the first for the MCU's Phase Three of films. On November 14, 2014, Marvel revealed that Daniel Brühl had been cast, while Variety reported that his character will be minor villain in the film with the opinion of his character being a major villain in Doctor Strange, with Anthony Mackie and Frank Grillo confirmed to return as Sam Wilson/The Falcon and Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, respectively.‘Captain America 3′: Daniel Bruhl to Play VillainFrank Grillo talks Crossbones' return in 'Captain America: Civil War' In January 2015, the Russo Bros. revealed that Scarlett Johansson will be returning as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow.Russo Bros. Talk CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR And Confirm 'Black Widow' Will Be Returning In February 2015, Marvel announced that Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures Entertainment reached a deal to have Spider-Man feature in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Wall Street Journal suggested that the first film in the MCU Spider-Man will be featured in is Civil War, followed by a soft reboot co-produced by Feige and Pascal.Marvel and Sony Reach Deal on Spider-Man Movie Production Filming The film will be shot in Atlanta, Georgia, Berlin, Germany, and Puerto Rico, with filming expected to begin in April 2015.Anthony Mackie 'The Falcon' Reveals New Filming Locations For CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Black Panther is introduced. *Baron Zemo is introduced. *Tony Stark appears. * Bucky Barnes appears. * Sam Wilson appears. * Brock Rumlow appears. * Natalia Romanoff appears. Trivia *The film will adapt the 2006-2007 "Civil War" comic book storyline, which "pitted Iron Man against Captain America as they feud over the Superhero Registration Act, which forces anyone with superhuman abilities to reveal their identities to the U.S. government and agree to act as a police force for the authorities."Robert Downey Jr. to Join ‘Captain America 3′ (EXCLUSIVE) The film, however, will not focus on the "Superhero Registration Act", with Fiege elaborating: "Events of the whole cinematic universe will make all governments in the world want regulation. Not so much about secret identity, but about who reports to who." *Chadwick Boseman will be featured in full-costume as the Black Panther in the film. *Frank Grillo recently got a call from Marvel asking him what shape he was in, and that they wanted him to come in for a body scan to get fitted for his Crossbones costume. He was quoted as saying: “He’s a badass. He is just vicious. I like the idea that it’s no holds barred. I was 15 pounds bigger when I did Cap 2, and I’ll put another 15 pounds on to do Cap 3. I love the physicality. Grillo stated. “They just kind of called and said, ‘What kind of shape are you in? We’re going to need a body scan.’ They scan your body so that whatever you wear fits you like a glove…. We all know what Crossbones represents in his world, so when they called me and said we gotta do the body scan, I was like ‘Okay!’" *In an interview Robert Downey Jr. said he couldn't say much but that it's "gonna be huge."According to the Russo brothers, the title for this movie has been in existence for over a decade. *Features the first live-action appearance of the Black Panther, played by Chadwick Boseman, who will later feature in his own solo movie. *This will mark Robert Downey Jr's seventh appearance as Tony Stark/Iron Man. *The title of this movie was jokingly announced as Captain America: Serpent Society, but was later revealed to be Captain America: Civil War. *Marvel initially wanted to hire Robert Downey Jr.'s reprisal of Tony Stark in a smaller role, with just three weeks of work. However, Downey wanted a larger role which would lead to a bigger payday. Marvel Entertainment CEO Ike Perlmutter was furious over the request, prompting him to order the screenwriters to write Stark out of the story completely. When the deal seemed like it was off the table, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige pushed to hire Downey, citing that his casting in the film could leave open the door for sequels, new franchises and dramatic possibilities within the Marvel Cinematic Universe as Civil War could drive future storylines for these films. *Hugo Weaving confirmed in December 2014 that he does not know if he is set to return yet as The Red Skull. Weaving has previously expressed no interest in returning to the role but is under contract to appear two more times. Gallery To be added Concept Art and Filming To be added Videos To be added External links To be added References d Category:Captain America Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Development Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3